Dont Force Yourself
by Kyuubee-chan
Summary: "Duduk saja di sana, aku yang akan mencarinya," /"Kita akan cari bersama nanti. Aku tidak suka kau membuang waktumu hanya untuk menggantikan tanggung jawabku."/"Silahkan, aku tak punya masalah dengan hal itu." / My second GaaHina Fic. Review Minnaa


**Don't Force Yourself**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Typos. Dll**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 1 **

Siang ini, matahari bersinar cukup terik. Beberapa siswa bahkan memilih untuk diam di dalam gedung ketimbang berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang yang biasanya ramai. Akibatnya, suasana sedikit sepi di areal halaman. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Hinata sebagai tempat mendengarkan lagu yang baru saja diselesaikannya untuk Neji.

Bibirnya bersenandung, mengikuti irama lagu. Rambut indigonya berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. Mata peraknya terlihat sedikit bercahaya karena sinar itu menyirami wajahnya. Sejenak, ia merasa dirinya hangat setelah berlama-lama di dalam ruangan berAC

Kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kayu coklat. Sembari ia melangkah, pikirannya melayang untuk menentukan lirik dalam melodi indahnya. Jemarinya memainkan gantungan kesayangan, salah satu kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika sedang berpikir. Tiba di dekat bangku yang ditujunya, ia memilih duduk di sana dan menikmati kesunyian yang menentramkan hati.

Beberapa bait telah datang ke dalam pikiran, tapi ia belum ingin menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Selain karena tak ada fasilitas, Hinata akan lebih senang bila menulisnya ketika seluruh liriknya telah jadi sehingga takkan ada corat coret. Kebanyakan keturunan Hyuuga memang memiliki memori yang cukup baik.

Di tengah-tengah renungannya, gantungan yang ada di Ipodnya lepas tanpa sengaja. Tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ia masih saja memainkan gantungannya. Pikirannya masih fokus pada lirik-lirik yang baru setengah jadi.

Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah bola terlempar ke arahnya dan menubruk Ipod miliknya. Saking kencangnya, headset yang terpasang pun ikut terlempar bersama seluruh benda yang dipegangnya. Hinata yang mendapat serangan dadakan itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Ia bahkan hanya mampu mematung di tempat.

Seorang siswa berambut jabrik pirang menghampirinya. Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya. "Gomenasai, hontou ni. Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Ia mengambil bola yang terlempar tadi dan menengok sedikit pada gadis yang hampir menjadi sasaran bolanya.

"Halo?" panggilnya pelan. Tangannya terlambai di hadapan Hinata. Cengirannya pudar untuk sesaat. Sesaat setelah siswa itu menyentuh bahunya, ia tersentak pelan dari lamunannya. Tanpa peduli dengan sekelilingnya, ia segera menghampiri arah jatuh Ipodnya tadi dan mengobrak-abrik semak-semak di sekitar sana. Lagu yang akan menjadi hadiah pernikahan Neji ada di dalam sana, ia tak bisa menghilangkannya.

"H-Hei, ada sesuatu yang hilang?"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tak punya waktu untuk hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Baginya saat ini, Ipod dan lagu itu lebih berharga dari apapun. Dalam hati, ia berharap agar Ipodnya tidak terbentur mengenai sesuatu hingga rusak. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tak punya waktu banyak untuk mengulang segalanya dari awal lagi.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau lama sekali?"

Suara lain menimbrung di antara kesunyian suasana. Naruto, siswa yang tadi bermain bola hingga tersesat ke arah Hinata, menunjuk pada gadis di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan keheranan. Jelas sekali, ia lagi-lagi meminta Gaara yang bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini," ujarnya setelah menghela nafas sekali. Bila dihitung-hitung, hari ini sudah ada total 3 kesalahan Naruto yang ditanggungnya.

"Permisi," sapanya sopan. Ia menepuk pundak wanita itu sekali kemudian menunggu selama beberapa lama. Namun, satu sahutan pun tak dilancarkan. Gadis itu tetap sibuk mengobrak-abrik semak-semak.

"Permisi?"

Tetap tak ada reaksi yang berarti. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa kehadirannya tidak begitu penting bila dibandingkan benda yang tengah dicarinya. Karena itu, ia mencoba membiarkannya hingga puas mengacak-acak semak-semak itu.

2 menit telah berlalu, tapi gadis itu tetap belum beranjak dari posisinya. Ia berpindah pada semak lain, mengacaknya kembali. Gaara yang memperhatikannya dari samping, merasa sedikit iba. Penampilannya mulai terlihat acak-acakan karena ulahnya.

"Naruto, kau kembali duluan saja. Biar aku yang urus. Dan main di lapangan, jangan di koridor."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan bergegas kembali pada teman-temannya yang lain. Sedikit banyak, ia cukup takut pada Gaara terutama bila lelaki itu sedang marah. Ia terlihat seram dengan mata pandanya itu.

Setelah Naruto pergi, ia berbalik pada gadis di hadapannya kembali. Seperti dugaannya, ia masih mencari benda miliknya. Dengan satu helaan nafas berat, ia berjongkok di sebelah gadis itu dan membantunya mengacak semak. "Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Kali ini, Hinata menghentikan gerakannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Gaara yang sedang menatap semak berada tepat di hadapannya. Dirinya cukup terkejut saat melihat Gaara mendadak berjongkok di sana dan menanyakan keperluannya.

"I-Itu, Ipodku tadi jatuh."

Gaara menaikkan alis imajinernya dan mengangguk paham. Sekarang, ia rasa ia mengerti mengapa gadis itu berikeras mencari benda itu. Memang kedengaran cukup penting.

"Duduk saja di sana, aku yang akan mencarinya," perintahnya tanpa menoleh pada Hinata. Namun, gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Ia tetap diam dan berlutut di sana. Tatapannya mengarah pada semak di hadapannya. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia kurang percaya dengan kata-kata Gaara.

"T-Tidak perlu. Lagipula, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri," tolaknya halus. Senyum simpul terukir tipis di bibirnya untuk sesaat. Setelah itu, ia kembali pada kegiatannya. Gaara yang melihat kekeraskepalaan gadis itu, menahan lengannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Duduk di sana dan rapikan dirimu."

Hinata melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda itu. Ia memperhatikan lengannya yang dicengkeram kuat oleh lelaki di sampingnya ini. Genggamannya terasa tegas namun tidak terasa sakit. Di mata Hinata, tangan itu seakan telah terbiasa menggenggam pergelangan orang lain yang lebih kecil dari ukuran tubuhnya.

"T-Tapi,"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian," sela Gaara cepat. Ia mengarahkan tatapannya lurus pada wajah Hinata. Gadis itu juga menyadari tatapan tajam dari Gaara, yang menyatakan bahwa ia tak suka dibantah. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menyerah dan berjalan ke arah bangku kayu tadi. Sembari melangkah pun, pandangan tetap menuju pada rerumputan di sekelilingnya. Berharap sebuah keajaiban muncul dan menghadirkan IPod itu dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

15 menit telah berlalu. Gaara masih berjongkok di antara semak-semak itu, mencari benda milik gadis yang menjadi sasaran bola Naruto. Ia sempat menghela nafas berkali-kali dan merutuk dalam hati. Dengan pandangan kesal, ia menatap ke arah sekelilingnya dan mendapati tak ada benda yang dimaksudnya.

"A-Ano, ini sudah mau bel. Lebih baik, nanti pulang baru dilanjutkan saja," usul Hinata saat melihat arlojinya. Ia khawatir siswa itu akan ketinggalan pelajaran hanya karena dirinya. Selain melanggar peraturan, ia juga akan merugi karena biaya belajar di sini termasuk mahal.

"Kau duluan saja, aku bisa membolos beberapa jam."

Kini, giliran Hinata yang menghela nafas melihat kelakuan siswa itu. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkah pada siswa itu. Ditahannya pergelangan tangannya dan diangkatnya perlahan dengan lembut. Tatapannya mungkin tidak setajam Gaara, tapi di sana tersirat amarah yang tidak sedikit. Hal yang paling tidak disenanginya adalah ketika ada orang yang harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi dia. Ia sangat tak menyukai hal itu, maka dari itu keberanian untuk menentang kata-kata Gaara muncul.

"Kita akan cari bersama nanti. Aku tidak suka kau membuang waktumu hanya untuk menggantikan tanggung jawabku."

Lelaki itu terpaku sejenak. Ia tak mampu bergerak melawan pancaran kepedulian dari Hinata. Selama ini, belum pernah ada orang yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bahkan, gadis itu yang pertama kali mau peduli dengan keadaan Gaara. Sebelumnya, semua hanya tahu bahwa Gaara yang sepatutnya menanggung segala kesalahan teman masa kecilnya, salah satu sepupunya. Tidak lebih.

"Ayo," ajaknya dengan nada yang lebih lembut lagi. Senyum hangat terukir di sana. Hinata memang tipikal yang baik dan ramah. Sayangnya, ia hanya kurang bergaul dan mudah gagap. Namun, bila ia telah menunjukkan perhatiannya, pribadinya berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat menawan. Terlalu menawan untuk menarik hati Gaara yang selalu terkunci selama ini. Lebih tepatnya, pria itu tak pernah jatuh cinta. Tidak, ia tak pernah merasakannya sebelum dia bertemu dengan gadis menarik ini.

* * *

"Gaara! Kurenai-sensei memanggilmu. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan!" seru Naruto saat pemuda itu berlari dari ujung koridor. Tangannya melambai pada pemuda bersurai merah bata di hadapannya. Cengiran terukir lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi?"

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat dan menunduk dalam. Anggukannya pelan, bahkan hingga hampir tak mampu dilihat. Helaan nafas kembali menghembus saat jawaban itu diterimanya. Sejujurnya, ia cukup lelah dengan semua ini dan hendak berhenti menjadi pelindung bagi pria rambut pirang itu. Hanya saja, semua tak berubah semudah itu. Kebiasaan dan image ini telah melekat erat dalam dirinya.

"Kau tunggu di sini dan jangan membuat onar lagi."

Pada akhirnya, ia akan tetap berjalan menuju ruang guru. Menghampiri guru yang terlibat dan meminta maaf atas nama Naruto. Tak sampai di situ, ia juga bahkan harus menerima hukuman yang seharusnya diterima Naruto. Menyedihkan, bukan?

Tapi, inilah kenyataannya. Dari sejak mereka lahir, keluarga Namikaze dan Sabaku memang saling bertetangga. Mereka tinggal bersebrangan dan ada kalanya seluruh rumah keduaya kosong tanpa ada penghuni satupun terkecuali mereka berdua. Kedua orang tua mereka dinas bersama-sama keluar negeri hingga beberapa lamanya. Sementara itu, kedua kakak Gaara juga harus menjalankan kewajiban mereka sebagai pelajar hingga petang. Akibatnya, Gaara dan Naruto harus mengurus diri mereka sendiri seadanya.

Karena kepribadian Gaara jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan Naruto, ia pun yang bertindak sebagai kakak. Apalagi di sini, Naruto tidak sama seperti Gaara yang masih memiliki saudara. Dia anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Oleh sebab itu, ia jauh lebih diperhatikan dan disayang oleh kedua keluarga, termasuk Gaara. Lama kelamaan, kehadiran Gaara seakan-akan tersingkir dari daftar orang yang juga seharusnya mendapat kasih sayang. Label pada dirinya pun berubah. Tidak lagi sebagai anak bungsu yang perlu diperhatikan, tapi seorang kakak yang harus melindungi adiknya. Semenjak itulah, tak pernah ada yang peduli mengenai perasaan lelah Gaara. Lebih parahnya lagi, Gaara sendiri juga tak pernah mau membahas mengenai hal ini. Kelelahan dan kekecewaan ini, semua sudah merupakan kebiasaan hingga ia tak tahu lagi bahwa sebenarnya semua ini sudah berlebihan.

* * *

"Tetap saja, dia harus membersihkan koridor setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah selama 2 minggu. Itu hukumannya," tegas Kurenai-sensei. Guru wanita ini memang terkenal tidak main-main dengan ketegasan yang dimilikinya. Sekalipun hanya kesalahan kecil, ia tetap tak mau melepaskan anak murid semudah guru lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggantikannya."

Kurenai mendecih pelan lalu tertawa. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan meremehkan. Melihat bahwa hal ini hanya candaan, ia pun menyilahkan lelaki itu untuk melakukannya. "Silahkan, aku tak punya masalah dengan hal itu." Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada pintu ruang guru. Segera setelah ia mendapat izin, ia pun segera membungkuk dan melangkah keluar pintu. Wajahnya nampak tak main-main. Matanya serius namun ada ekspresi lelah di dalam sana. Sayangnya, Kurenai tak mampu menyadarinya.

Sampai di luar pintu, ia segera menghela nafasnya kembali. Membersihkan koridor lagi. Hukuman ini bisa diterimanya selama 3 hingga 5 kali sebulan karena Naruto. Hebatnya, ia hampir tak pernah mengeluh. Meskipun melelahkan, ia selalu berhasil mengerjakannya hingga tuntas. Guru-guru yang pulang pada waktu sore, sering melihatnya membersihkan dan mengabaikannya. Di antara mereka telah ada yang tahu mengenai kebiasaan Gaara yang senang menggantikan Naruto, ada juga yang mengira bahwa memang Gaara lah yang telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Bagaimana, Gaar?"

Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum seakan tak ada masalah. Ia berjalan santai dan menepuk punggungnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto pelan. "Kau pulang dulu saja sana. Aku masih ada keperluan."

Tanpa rasa curiga, Naruto pun patuh pada perkataan Gaara. Ia memberi cengirannya sekilas lalu menepuk bahu Gaaara sebagai salam pamit. Setelah itu, ia melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman lain yang sedang menunggunya. Tepat ketika Naruto telah hilang dari pandangannya, Gaara pun ikut berbalik dan mengarah pada suatu tempat. Halaman belakang. Ia ingat ia harus mencarikan IPod milik gadis itu.

* * *

Saat Gaara tiba di sana, gadis itu sudah mulai mencari IPod itu sendiri. Sekali lagi, penampilannya acak-acakan karena ulahnya. Ia bilang mereka akan mencari bersama. Ternyata, gadis itu telah memulai startnya dahulu.

"Kau bilang kita akan mencarinya bersama?"

Mendengar suara berat Sabaku Gaara di belakangnya, Hinata berhenti mengacak semak. Ia memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Gaara tepat di sampingnya saat ini. Langkahnya yang menekan rerumputan sangat terasa di pendengarannya.

"A-Aku melakukannya agar kita bisa pulang lebih cepat," elaknya.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas berat dan berjongkok di sebelah gadis itu. Tatapannya langsung menuju pada wajahnya. Meneliti dan mencari. Siapa tahu dia berbohong mengenai hal ini?

"A-Aku tidak sedang berbohong, Sabaku-san. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. L-Lebih baik iita mulai mencari lagi," ujarnya terbata saat tahu Gaara menatapnya dengan intens. Mata zamrudnya memang mampu membuat lawan tatapnya menjadi serba salah. Seakan-akan, ia bisa memancarkan sinar laser dari irisnya.

Setelah 20 menit, Gaara akhirnya menemukan IPod itu tergeletak di balik semak yang terletak sedikit di ujung. Ia mengambil benda itu dan melihat kondisinya. Memang sedikit kotor, tapi kelihatannya barang itu tidak mampu berfungsi lagi. Sepertinya, ia harus mengganti benda itu.

"Aku menemukannya," ujarnya dari tempatnya berjongkok. Ia berbalik pada arah Hinata dan menunjukkan benda yang dipegangnya. Gadis itu membelalak kaget. Senyuman mulai terpatri di wajahnya, sayangnya tidak berlaku lama. Setelah Gaara menyebutkan kondisi benda yang digenggamnya itu, Hinata segera menghampiri lelaki itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Tapi, dia sudah rusak."

Diceknya kembali IPod itu. Ia menekan tombol power dengan harapan ia akan menyala. Namun, dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak padanya sehingga IPodnya pun dideklarasikan tak menyala. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya. Hatinya panik seketika. Lagunya ada di dalam sana. Terlebih, ia belum sempat memindahkannya ke PC.

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Hinata mendongak pada lelaki di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya terasa iba padanya. Tak hanya itu, perasaan bersalah darinya sangat terasa hingga Hinata sendiri mampu menghentikan kepanikannya. Saat ini, ia jadi merasa tak enak hati padanya.

"A-Ah, tidak perlu. Aku tak ingin membebani. Lagipula, aku bisa membeli yang baru lagi sendiri."

Gaara menghembuskan nafas berat. Lagi-lagi, gadis ini mengelak. Mengapa ia harus begitu keras kepala? Kalau benda itu memang rusak, harusnya ia yang mengganti bukan?

"Tidak, ini tanggung jawabku. Aku yang merusaknya jadi biarkan aku yang mengganti."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia memasukkan IPod itu ke dalam sakunya beserta headsetnya. Selanjutnya, ia menepuk roknya pelan dan memasang senyum lemah. "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Jadi, tak perlu merasa bersalah begitu."

Gadis itu menunduk sedikit lalu berbalik dari Gaara yang berdiri di hadapannya tadi. Hembusan nafas lelah dikeluarkannya. Dengan begini, jadwalnya benar-benar akan semakin padat. Terlebih lagi, hanya ada beberapa jenis not yang masih tercantum di kepalanya. Berkat kejadian barusan, semua melodi dan harmoni buatannya hilang entah kemana. Terpaksa, ia harus mengulangnya kembali.

"Tunggu dulu," ujar Gaara sedikit keras. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Lelaki itu masih belum menyerah. Ia tak akan membiarkan tanggung jawabnya lepas apapun yang terjadi, sekalipun ini adalah kesalahan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku mengganti isinya saja. Kurasa, dibanding dengan materi luar, kontennya jauh lebih penting."

Hinata terhenti untuk sesaat. Ia menoleh pada lelaki itu dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Eh?"

Keterkejutan menghampiri dirinya tepat setelah Gaara mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seakan-akan, lelaki itu mampu membaca pikirannya saat ini. Tapi, lagu ini tak mungkin bisa digantikan. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang akan ia persembahkan untuk Neji di pernikahannya.

"T-Tapi, kontennya hanya lagu buatanku. Tak mungkin bisa kau gantikan."

Gaara terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia masih belum melepaskan tangan Hinata. Matanya terlihat kosong, sepertinya tengah berpikir tentang cara lain. Gadis berambut indigo itu melirik pada arlojinya. Waktu sudah mulai petang. Ia harus segera kembali dan melesat ke arah taman kota. Ia harus membuat ulang lagu ini. Waktu yang ia punya tak tersisa banyak.

"A-Ano, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat lagi. Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"

Tersentak dari pikirannya, ia menatap pada gadis itu. Kelihatannya ia buru-buru. Merasa ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus, ia pun segera mengambilnya. "Aku akan melepaskan tanganmu bila kau membiarkanku bertanggung jawab. Aku hanya tak ingin punya hutang, kau tahu."

Hinata benar-benar kehabisan akal melawan pemuda ini. Ia benar-benar keras kepala. Ia sudah bilang bahwa dia tak perlu memikirkannya hingga sejauh itu. Tapi, orang itu terus saja bersikeras ingin mengambil tanggung jawab. Hinata bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja ia tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal macam itu. Ia harus menyusun ulang melodi kembali. Tak hanya itu, ia juga harus mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang luas dan hening supaya lagu yang diciptakannya kali ini bisa mendapat 'feel' yang sama.

"T-Tapi, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku sendiri tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. B-Biasanya, mereka hanya meminta maaf lalu pergi," akunya tanpa pikir panjang. Kali ini, ia berharap lelaki berambut merah itu akan melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkannya pergi supaya ia bisa segera membuat lagunya kembali.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?"

"T-Taman kota."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

Hinata mengukir senyum tipis dan menjawabnya pelan, "M-Membuat ulang lagunya." Jawaban itu berhasil membuat Gaara membelalak. Dalam pikirannya, ia membayangkan bila Hinata berniat membuat seluruh isi lagu di dalam IPod itu.

"Semuanya? Sesore ini?" serunya tanpa sengaja namun masih dengan nada pelan. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan menambahkan keterangan detailnya. "Hanya ada satu lagu dalam IPod ini."

Gaara menghela nafas lega. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit lebih baik saat mendengar bahwa hanya ada satu lagu di dalam IPod itu.

"Lalu, kau ingin mengerjakannya sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Matanya beralih pada arlojinya kembali. Hari semakin sore. Bila tidak cepat, ia harus mulai membuat lagunya besok.

"Kalau kau tidak ke taman kota, kau tak bisa membuatnya?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya bergerak menjelaskan kondisinya saat ini. "B-Bukan begitu. Lagu ini mau kuberikan sebagai hadiah pernikahan kakakku. Karena itu, aku sengaja membuatnya di luar rumah agar tidak ketahuan."

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Kemudian, ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cemerlang. Mungkin tidak akan benar-benar membantu gadis itu, tapi siapa tahu hal ini akan berhasil. Karena itu, dia mencoba menawarkannya.

"Daripada ke taman kota, bagaimana kalau halaman rumahku saja? Lingkungannya cukup hening dan lapang, sama seperti suasana taman kota."

Kedengaran seperti sebuah tawaran yang manis. Dirinya juga sangat tengah membutuhkan tempat itu. Tapi, ke rumah seorang lelaki? Apakah tak apa-apa?

"A-Ano, tapi-"

"Tak perlu khawatir, kau tak perlu masuk ke rumahku. Begitu kau datang, halaman rumahku akan langsung terlihat."

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Yah, setidaknya hal ini lebih baik. Beruntunglah ia Gaara memahami perasaannya. Dan kelihatannya hal ini juga cukup baik. Taman kota biasanya selalu penuh di malam hari, karena pemandangan danaunya yang terlihat indah pada saat gelap. Oleh sebab keramaian itu, terkadang inspirasi suka tak mau datang.

"Jadi?"

Hinata menengadah pada Gaara dan menunduk. Dengan pelan, ia mengangguk menerima tawaran tersebut. Satu helaan nafas pun terhembus mengingat ia membebani orang lain lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan antar kau pulang lalu kita bersama-sama ke rumahku."

"Eh?"

Hinata membulatkan bola matanya. Seingatnya hal ini tak ada dalam perjanjian? Memang takkan ada yang melarangnya mengantar Hinata, hanya saja gadis itu tak suka merepotkan orang lain. Karena itu, ia mencoba untuk menolaknya. Namun, ketika Gaara menanyakan hal yang berada di luar kepalanya, gadis ini kembali terdiam.

"Memang kau tahu dimana rumahku?"

Gaara memang tak salah. Hinata sendiri tak tahu dimana rumah lelaki itu. Sudah begitu, ia masih mau menolak keinginan lelaki ini untuk mengantarnya. Mengingatnya, membuat wajah Hinata sedikit memanas.

"Ayo, pergi, " ajak Gaara sembari menarik tangan Hinata. Di belakangnya, Hinata mengikuti langkah lelaki itu sambil menunduk. Mulai hari ini, Hinata akan pasti akan terus bertemu dengan lelaki bersurai merah ini. Sempat ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menerima penawaran itu. Tapi, kalau tidak menerimanya, lalu bagaimana dengan lagu Neji?

Memikirkan semua ini, sudah hampir membuat kepala Hinata hampir pecah. Kini, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba menjalani apa yang ada.

**To Be Continue**

**A.N : Nah , akhirnya jadi ..  
Fic GaaHina yang satu ini niatnya harusnya OneShot.  
Tapi, karena takut kepanjangan, jadi dibelah lagi per chap. ==''**

**Fic ini kudedikasikan atas request dari Yu-chan, my lovely imouto. ^^  
Yu-chan, gomen karena pajaknya terlalu lama .. ==''**

**Cukup sekian deh sesi curhatku. **

**And finally,**

Review yaa minnaa ^o^


End file.
